A Wizard's Whining
by brains attack
Summary: In here: Merlin's diary. Filled with sarcasm and a good amount of self pity. I mean, why shouldn't he feel sorry for himself? His skills are horribly underestimated, the world seems to have turned against him and on top of that he's working for some nitwit who calls himself the Crown Prince of Camelot. (Well, he is, but that's beside the point.)


**13** **th** **of December**

 **7 PM**

Winter starts next week and it is said to be the coldest one Camelot will have to endure in over century. This means, of course, that Uther is having his annual (read: daily) freak out about the wellbeing of the kingdom. He is giving everyone extra tasks to make sure that the people of Camelot stay safe and well fed. Everyone except for me, of course.

My skills are so horribly under-appreciated.

Not that I mind having less work… if only that would be the case.

 _Uther_ might not be giving me important tasks to protect the kingdom, but Arthur _is_ giving me a lot of (useless) extra stuff to do because he is in a foul mood since Uther did give _him_ more work.

I hate winter.

Why can't I be the servant of Spain's obnoxious, self-centred prince instead of Camelot's?

At least then I'd be cleaning out stables and coming home covered in horse klunk _without_ having icicles hanging from my nose and my toes frozen off.

And, by the way, when I do get home with my toes still in tact, Gaius isn't quite helpful either.

This morning, for example, I stole some blue food colouring from Gaius' supply closet (god knows what a physician needs that for) to put it on Arthur's toothbrush.

I took no joy in stealing from Gaius but I had to get my revenge for all the extra trouble Arthur has given me these past few days, other wise I'd go insane.

Gaius did not think this a good excuse when he caught me nicking his food colouring.

This inevitably led to a 30 minute rant about responsibility and Arthur's teeth still being white and bright.

Instead of revenge, I got dry bread and water for breakfast, and this notebook.

Oh, I didn't tell you that yet, did I? Gaius gave me this notebook this morning after the (not-)incident. He said I can express my frustrations in here, instead of playing "childish pranks" on those that cross me.

 **7:30 PM**

I just realized I'm addressing this notebook like it is an actual person.

I'm going insane after all.

 **14** **th** **of December**

 **7:00 AM**

Unlike his teeth, Arthur's insults _have_ become more colourful as of recently.

He just stormed in on Gaius and me peacefully eating our breakfast and _kindly_ informed me that the training of the knights would start in an hour and I had "forgotten to clean the breastplate of my armour, you good-for-nothing dunderhead".

I got him back with "it wasn't even filthy, you short-sighted sword swinging birdbrain".

Ha.

He didn't get time to reply because, of course, mister High and Mighty Court Physician had to jump in and tell us to stop acting like children…

 **7:01 AM**

 _He_ started it.

 **7:02 AM**

…I better get around to polishing that armour before Arthur will have my dunderhead chopped off.

 **15:00 PM**

Why does Arthur feel the need to make a fool out of me during every single knights training? Perhaps so he seems even more of a prat superior…

Very honourable to make fun of your manservant, Pendragon.

Luckily, most of the knights are actually mannered and do not laugh at that simpletons jokes about that one time I tried to hit Arthur with a sword but tripped over my own feet, fell backwards into a tent which then continued to collapse on top of me.

It wasn't my fault, you know, I just got my foot stuck in this molehill and then –

… Why am I trying to explain myself to a notebook? I should not be dwelling on this.

I shouldn't be making a mountain out of a molehill.

Ha.

 _Note_

 _I've been re-watching Merlin and couldn't help myself. Oh, I love this show... Should I make this into a multi chaptered thingy?_

 _By the way, small question: I've always wondered whether putting a disclaimer above your fanfiction is, like, a necessary thing to do. Everyone does it, but doesn't it speak for itself since this is, well, " **Fan** ". Well, I don't want to be sued or something so..._

 _Disclaimer: I do not on the show nor the characters_


End file.
